Menggapai Langit
by valentina14
Summary: "Kenapa ya, saat melihat mereka, jantungku seperti ada yang meremas?"/"Mungkin karena kau kebanyakkan makan ramen,"/Untuk Hinata yang berhasil terbang dengan sayapnya sendiri; dan Naruto yang telah memberikan sedikit keberanian padanya...


_Karena kuyakin kau pasti bisa..._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning: OoC, gaje, Modificated Canon, Don't like don't read**

.

.

"A-ah, gawat!" pekik Hinata kecil. Gadis bermata lavender itu berlari, wajahnya terlihat panik. Kedua kakinya melangkahi rerumputan, memasuki area sekolahnya. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari dahinya, giginya sampai bergemeretak.

_Deg, deg, deg_. Jantungnya seperti berdegup di telinganya—bunyinya begitu keras, sampai-sampai ia takut ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia masih berlari kecil, sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Ragu-ragu, ia mengintip dari segaris celah, dan raut mukanya langsung berubah drastis.

_Tidak! I-Iruka-sensei sudah masuk! _

Hinata menggigit bibirnya semakin kencang. Tangannya sudah hendak menggeser pintu itu—bergemetar. Jujur, ia takut, takut dimarahi karena telat. Hinata tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian, dan lagi... ugh... ia ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal tadi ia sudah bangun lebih awal, sempat sarapan dengan ayahnya dan Hanabi, lalu berjalan dengan tenang ke sekolah. Tapi, di tengah jalan ia bertemu seorang anak kecil, perempuan. Menangis tersedu-sedu, anak itu memeluk pinggangnya. Hinata gugup plus bingung, apalagi saat banyak orang melihat ke arahnya. Akhirnya, setelah ditanyai, anak perempuan itu terpisah dari kakaknya. Dan ia tidak tahu jalan pulang. Jadilah Hinata membantu anak itu mencari kakaknya—yang ternyata sedang asyik ngobrol dengan temannya sampai tidak sadar adiknya menghilang.

Bukannya ia menyesali tindakannya itu, anak kecil tadi benar-benar membuatnya iba. Ah, kenapa ia kalau berjalan lamban sekali ya...? Kalau lebih cepat kan, paling tidak ia bisa masuk kelas tepat waktu.

_A-aduh... bagaimana ini... Masuk, tidak? Apa tidak usah saja—aku... _

_Tap, tap, tap! _Dari ujung lorong terdengar suara langkah kaki. _'Tidak!' _pikir Hinata, bagaimana kalau itu guru? Sepertinya mendingan masuk saja...

Tapi, tarikan di tangannya mencegah Hinata menggeser pintu lebih lanjut. Hinata membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara pekik kecil. Penariknya bergerak cepat, begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuat Hinata terdesak ke dinding.

Mata lavender Hinata terbelalak. Pipinya bersemu merah, napasnya tercekat.

"E-e, Na-naruto-kun..." gagapnya, pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Cowok berambut jabrik kuning itu nyengir.

"Hai—e-eee, Hinata kan?" tanya Naruto, suaranya direndahkan. Gadis kecil di hadapannya mengangguk cepat. Cowok itu menampilkan cengirannya lagi sambil mengintip dari balik tembok. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh, menatap bola mata Hinata yang masih terkaget-kaget. "Sudah aman!" bisiknya keras.

Hinata gelagapan. Ia berusaha mencari kata yang tepat, dan berakhir bergumam tidak jelas. Sebelum ia menelan ludah malu, Naruto sudah menariknya kembali—kali ini keluar. Mereka memutar ke belakang, dan akhirnya setelah lolos dari area sekolah, Naruto menarik tangannya kebih kencang—dan berlari sepanjang jalan. Hinata berseru pelan, "Na-Naruto-kun, kita harus—" Tapi kata-katanya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Sekali-sekali, Hinata-chan! Bolos itu asyik lho," Seruan kemenangan terdengar dari mulut bocah itu, membuat Hinata terkikik geli. Lalu, seakan baru sadar, Naruto menoleh kembali.

"Aa, Hinata-chan! Untung saja kau kuselamatkan tadi! Coba tadi kau kepergok, wah! Tambah rumit masalah," tukas Naruto ceria, tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, "tapi tadi kau ngapain melongo di depan pintu begitu, Hinata-chan? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

Gadis berambut biru tua itu menunduk. Ia menatap kedua kakinya, "A-aku... _takut_," katanya pelan.

Naruto yang tidak mendengar, mendekatkan kepala ke arahnya, "Apa?"

Hinata mengulangi ucapannya lagi dengan pipi memerah. Ia berjalan pelan, malu telah mengakui hal seperti itu pada orang yang disukainya.

Lain hal dengan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa takut? Iruka-sensei itu baik, walaupun kadang-kadang memang jahat sih," ia mengakhiri dengan cengengesan.

"A-aku takut, tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian—la-lalu dimarahi, a-aku kan gugup seperti ini," Hinata menunduk semakin dalam. Dan tahu-tahu ia sudah menceritakan tentang masalah yang ia pendam selama ini, mengenai ayahnya yang selalu tidak puas akan dirinya, sampai masalah ia yang tidak percaya diri dan minder. Hinata memang tidak terlalu hebat dalam bergaul, apalagi dengan suaranya yang kecil dan selalu gugup begitu.

Bocah berambut kuning itu mendengarkan dengan serius. Keningnya sampai berkerut. Setelah gadis kecil di sampingnya selesai bercerita dan menghembuskan napas lega, sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya. Naruto kembali menariknya—untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—dan berseru penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan! Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang innndaaaaaah!"

.

.

.

"Taraaaa!"

Hinata menarik napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kakinya terasa pegal dan lelah. Ketika ia akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan memandang:

Ia terpana.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh melihat tampang Hinata. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil melompat duduk bersila di tanah, mata birunya tidak lepas menatap pemandangan di depannya. Ia mengawasi gadis indigo itu yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Keren ya? Tiap aku pusing atau mumet—aku pasti ke sini," Naruto berkata, "entah apa yang istimewa, padahal ini pemandangan yang biasa saja kan? Tau deh, rasanya seperti menenangkan.. Sekali aku menginjak tempat ini masalahku seperti lenyap. Ini tempat kedua yang kukunjungi kalau sedang stres, yang pertama pasti Ichiraku dong..."

Hinata terkikik kecil. Ia masih terus memandang ke bawah, tepatnya ke rumah-rumah dan bangunan yang menyebar di Desa Konoha. Ibu-ibu dan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian, chuunin dan genin yang baru menyelesaikan misi, tempat yang sangat ia kenal. Desanya.

Tak heran kenapa Naruto begitu betah di sini, hanya untuk melihat desanya tercinta, melihat aktifitas penduduknya, dan segala kegiatan yang entah konyol, dramatis, atau penuh aksi. Seakan menimbulkan efek menenangkan yang nyaman. Dan lagi, dari atas bukit hokage itu semuanya terlihat jelas. Ekspresi penduduk desa; senang, sedih, marah, semuanya bercampur aduk. Kehidupan. Hanya kehidupan sehari-hari. Hati Hinata menghangat. Melihat mereka, di bawah sana, entah kenapa ingin membuatnya tersenyum.

Angin semilir berhembus.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gadis kecil itu, bangkit berdiri. Ia meregangkan tangannya ke atas, lalu berkata, "Indah ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, senyum di bibirnya belum hilang. "E-entah kenapa... melihat mereka, ra-rasanya aku ingin tersenyum..."

"Yosh! Sama! Aku tidak tahu ya, tapi orang-orang di bawah seperti punya efek khusus yang membuat kita ingin tersenyum—aku selalu begitu. Malah, aku pernah melihatmu berjalan pulang, tuh rumahmu di sana kan?" tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah gerbang tempat kediaman Hyuuga berada.

"I-iya..." Hinata memerah lagi, membayangkan Naruto melihatnya dari atas sini. Menunduk, Hinata berkata, "Na-Naruto-kun... apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke sekolah? Siapa tahu ada pelajaran yang penting hari ini... a-aku, nanti pasti ayahku akan menanyakan tentang pelajaran hari ini... padahal aku tidak masuk, bagaimana ini? Aku pasti dimarahi..." ia menggigit bibirnya, mulai panik. Bocah di sampingnya merengut. Ia melipat tangannya.

"Hinata-chan, sepertinya ayahmu terlalu memaksamu deeeh. Masa setiap hari ditanyain terus? Lalu juga, tadi kau cerita tentang latihan-latihanmu dengan saudaramu—siapa tadi? Neji? Yah, itu. Harusnya kau bilang saja ke ayahmu kalau memang tenaga cewek itu tidak sebanyak tenaga cowok! Jadi wajar kalau kau cepat kecapekkan! Jangan dipaksa-paksa terus, kan bisa?" seru Naruto berapi-api. Sebelum Hinata membuka mulut, ia memotong dan melanjutkan.

"Kau itu terlalu taat pada peraturaaan! Sekali-sekali kau butuh refreshing, menyegarkan pikiran! Santai-santai saja... Hidupmu itu tidak akan lari ke mana-mana, semuanya harus dibawa dengan senyum. Ya kan? Nih, seperti ini nih!" Narutp nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan giginya sementara Hinata tertawa geli. Puas karena membuat Hinata tertawa, Naruto melanjutkan 'pidato'nya.

"Sekali-sekali kau itu harus berani melawan... jangan hanya diam saja dong! Kau hajar saja mereka semua, bleh!" seru Naruto menonjok tanah berkerikil di bawahnya. Akibatnya, ia malah mendengking kesakitan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang nyeri.

Melihat itu, Hinata langsung menghampirinya dengan panik. Ia mengangkat telapak tangan Naruto yang sekarang tergores kerikil dan beberapa luka-luka kecil lainnya. Beberapa merah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Wajah Hinata memucat karena khawatir.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ayo kita turun—ka-kau luka begini, harus segera diobati..." kata Hinata cemas.

Naruto hanya tertawa sementara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ahahaha! Luka begini sih tidak masalah bagiku! Lihat ya, Hinata-chan, aku itu sangat kuaaaat! Beginian doang sih, keciiiil!" ia menjetikkan jari, "jangan terus-terusan khawatir begitu dong mukanya, aku jadi tidak enak... ehehe, tenang sajalah Hinata-chan!"

Tapi melihat wajah gadis itu masih dipenuhi kecemasan dan keraguan, Naruto berkata lagi, kali ini suaranya penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri. "Kalau luka seperti ini saja menghalangi, gimana kalau mau melindungi satu desa? Aku kan calon hokage, jadi kalau begini doang sih tidak masalaaaah!"

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat lebih santai, "Na-Naruto-kun ingin jadi hokage ya?"

"Iya!" seru Naruto mantap, tangannya dikepalkan dan diacungkan tinggi-tinggi segala, "makanya aku harus kuat! Pokoknya aku akan melindungi desa yang kucintai—desa ini adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagiku!"

Hinata memandang Naruto kagum. Tinggi sekali... cita-cita Naruto-kun... Hinata berpikir. Tapi, aku? Bertarung saja masih kewalahan.. apa-apa harus ada yang melindungi. Payah benar...

Padahal ayah mengharapkanku untuk menjadi kuat... bahkan Hanabi-chan saja sudah menunjukkan potensi di umur segini. Sementara aku hanya begini-begini saja, semuanya masih harus dibantu orang lain. Ayah pasti sangat kecewa padaku... aku benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna—

"Hinata-chan kenapa?"

"E-eh..?"

"Wajahmu sedih sekali kelihatannya," bola mata biru Naruto memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, "kalau kau ada masalah cerita saja padaku, aku pasti akan mendengarkan, dattebayo!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Mata lavendernya menatap kakinya yang duduk bersila.

"A-aku ini payah... masih lemah, begitu kata ayahku. Karena aku anak sulung, aku menjadi pewaris utama... maka itu Otou-sama begitu mendorongku untuk latihan, mengembangkan kemampuanku untuk menjadi pewaris yang kuat..." suaranya semakin kecil. "Tapi aku sama sekali tak ada kemajuan—_gagal _katanya. S-sementara kau.." Hinata menatap Naruto kagum, "k-kau begitu hebat... selalu pantang menyerah, padahal banyak yang meragukanmu... kau juga punya cita-cita yang tinggi, a-aku yakin kau pasti bisa menggapainya.."

Pipi Naruto sedikit memerah karena pujian itu. Apalagi melihat ketulusan dan kekaguman dari mata lavender sang Hyuuga. Naruto buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil nyengir dengan canggung.

"Aku tidak seperti itu juga kok, Hinata-chaan!" Naruto berkata, cengiran kecil masih menempel di bibirnya. Lalu ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya, keningnya berkerut serius sambil berpikir. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Suara kekanakkan Naruto berganti dengan suara yang lebih serius, membuat pipinya memerah. Ia terdiam, menunggu kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kau bisa menjadi kuat kalau kau mau," ia berkata, sebelum mengepalkan tangannya dan menonjok udara, "aku yakin kok! Dattebayo!"

Hinata terpana. Kata-kata Naruto tadi...

"—kau pasti bisa maju, itu tinggal nunggu waktu! Semuanya kan, tidak langsung bisa saat itu juga. Seperti kau; aku yakin 5 tahun ke depan ayahmu bakal terbengong-bengong melihat anaknya begitu hebat!" serunya. Hinata terkikik kecil.

"Kau pasti bisa, Hinata-chan. Tinggal tunggu saja! Semua itu pasti bisa kalau kau benar-benar mantap ingin melakukannya. Aku bahkan yakin kau bisa menggapai langit jika kau mau!"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Suatu perasaan khusus membuncah di dadanya. _Naruto-kun... menghiburnya... _Ia menunduk. Kemudian perlahan, sebentuk senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Lembut, seperti berterima kasih, dan penuh semangat baru.

Naruto yang sudah melihat Hinata tidak sesedih tadi, tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa, dadanya menghangat begitu melihat senyuman ataupun tawa gadis kecil itu. Hinata begitu mungil, lembut, dan rapuh, seakan-akan jika tersentuh akan rusak. _Seperti boneka_, begitu pikirnya ketika mengamati bola mata lavender dn rambut pendek yang berwarna indigo itu. Dalam hati Naruto gemas, ingin mencubit pipi Hinata, tapi ia canggung juga. Jiwa lelakinya tanpa sadar membuat janji, untuk melindungi dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Bingung sendiri kenapa dirinya menjadi lembut-lembut begini, Naruto bangkit berdiri—setengah melompat. Ia menoleh ke gadis yang malah memandangnya bingung, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan! Turun yuk, kita nggak ada kerjaan nih di sini. Lagian perutku tiba-tiba lapar," keluhnya sambil mengusap perutnya. Ia nyengir ketika Hinata menerima pegangan tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Hehehe, Hinata-chan, pernah makan di Ichiraku kan?"

.

.

.

.

Ujian ketiga Chuunin...

"_Dengar Hinata... kalau kau mendapat Neji, mundur saja... Dia jahat padamu, kau bisa celaka!"_

Dan sekarang papan itu menunjukkan:

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**vs **

**Hyuuga Neji**

'_Ne-Neji-nii...' _keringat mengalir dari dahi Hinata.

Kini mereka berhadapan.

Tangannya berkeringat. Dengan gugup ia menatap mata lavender yang serupa dengannya.

.

.

"...kau hanya berpura-pura kuat, padahal sebenarnya kau ingin berlari dari sini."

_Tidak..._

Ia tersentak, urat-urat tipis di sekeliling mata Neji...

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi mataku."

_Byakugan..._

"Matamu bergeser ke kiri, atas. Itu berarti kau sedang mengingat masa lalumu,"

Dan ia menekankan.

"_Masa lalumu yang menyakitkan_."

"...jadi kau sebenarnya memikirkan dirimu sendiri... berdasarkan pengalamanmu—kau membayangkan hasil dari pertarungan ini..."

.

.

"—_kalah..._"

Keringat dingin semakin deras menuruni dahi Hinata. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menghiraukan perkataan Neji. Butir-butir bening sudah mengumpul di sudut matanya.

_Tidak... tidak..._

_Semua perkataannya benar..._

_Aku lemah... aku tidak bisa..._

_Apa aku harus—_

"HINATA-CHAN!"

—_mundur..._?

Ia mendongak.

"HINATA-CHAN! ABAIKAN SAJA DIA! AKU TAHU KAU BISA!" teriak Naruto keras, sebuah senyuman lebar dihadiahkan kepadanya. Mendukung_nya_.

"JANGAN MUNDUR HINATA-CHAN!"

_Apa aku bisa...?_

"LAWAN SAJA DIA! TENDANG PANTATNYA, HINATA-CHAAAAN!"

_Melawan Neji-nii... _

_Otou-sama... pasti akan kecewa kalau aku kalah..._

"_Tidak ada kemajuan... _progress_-nya lambat,"_

"_Lamban sekali, bahkan adikmu bisa lebih cepat darimu!"_

_Tapi—_

"KAU PASTI BISA!"

"_Tinggal nunggu waktu, semuanya kan tidak langsung bisa saat itu juga."_

"_Aku bahkan yakin kau bisa menggapai langit jika kau mau!"_

"_Kau pasti bisa maju!"_

"_Sekali-sekali kau itu harus berani melawan..."_

"_Kau bisa menjadi kuat kalau kau mau..."_

Wajah anak berambut kuning itu terus berputar di benaknya, dan kini Hinata memandang anak itu yang terus berteriak-teriak mendukungnya. Semua kata-kata penyemangat, menasihatinya walau sambil cengar-cengir, yang yakin padanya kalau ia bisa... Dalam hatinya, sebuah keinginan baru muncul. Naruto telah menjadi inspirasinya untuk lebih percaya pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia bisa menjadi kuat kalau ia mau.

Karena yang ia perlukan hanyalah sedikit keberanian dan keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri...

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sorot matanya berubah, lebih tajam. Tangannya yang gemetar ia kepal erat. Naruto-kun mendukungnya... hanya itu saja, maka keberanian baru mulai tumbuh di dadanya. Ia lihat Neji masih tanpa ekspresi, walau begitu Hinata tahu bahwa Neji pasti memikirkan perubahan matanya.

Yakinlah...

Percayalah kalau kau bisa...

_Terima kasih Naruto-kun..._

"Aku..." kata Hinata bergetar, "tidak akan berlari lagi!"

_...karena telah memberikan keberanian baru untukku..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas ketika ia berumur 17 tahun...

.

"Hinata!"

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang menoleh ke belakang. Mata lavendernya sedikit melebar.

"Kiba-kun! Akamaru-kun!" sapanya, dibalas dengan gonggongan dari Akamaru dan lambaian dari Kiba.

"Hei, Hinata," kata Kiba ketika sampai di sebelah Hinata. "Kau ngapain di sini?"

"E-eh? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan.." ia berkata, tatapan bingung ia tujukan pada lelaki bertato merah itu, "m-mencari udara segar..."

Kiba menaikkan alis. "Tidak ke festival?"

"F-festival?"

"Lha? Kau belum tahu? Itu lhoooo, yang hokage-sama adakan! Katanya sih, 'tradisi baru'. Halah, padahal harusnya bilang saja kalau ingin naik bianglala, hokage kan suka naik itu," Kiba setengah bersungut-sungut, "festivalnya sudah dimulai lho! Semuanya pada ke sana, makanya di sini sepi kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Sarutobi-sama akan mengadakan festival Konoha—seminggu yang lalu sang hokage sedang berjalan-jalan keliling desa dan terkekeh sendiri ketika bertemu Konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya. Ia kemudian berkata ingin mengadakan festival, sekedar untuk seluruh desa bersenang-senang di musim panas ini. Hanya saja Hinata tidak tahu kalau sang hokage benar-benar akan mengadakannya.

"K-Kiba-kun sendiri, tidak ke sana?" tanya Hinata pelan. Cowok bertato itu mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa.

"Lho, aku ini mau ke sana!" serunya, "mau bareng?"

"O-oke.."

.

.

.

.

(Naruto)

"Aaaa! Bagi dong!"

Sakura merengut. Ia menarik permen kapasnya ke belakang punggungnya, lalu meleletkan lidah.

"Gak akan! Weeek!"

"Sakura-chan pelit amat sih? Jadi teman itu jangan begituuu, harus saling berbagi..." Naruto nyengir kekanakkan.

"Biar saja," Sakura pura-pura cemberut dan memalingkan wajah.

"Jahaaaaat~" Naruto merengek, "ayolaaaah Saku—"

Sakura memasukkan segumpal kapas pink itu ke mulut Naruto. Telinganya sudah keberisikkan mendengar rengekkan Naruto sejak tadi. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan berbagi, hanya ingin iseng 'bermain-main' dengan bocah itu dulu.

Naruto mengunyah permen kapas itu dengan girang. Sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Suasananya sangat ramai, banyak tawa, dan di mana-mana akan terlihat orang-orang yang tersenyum. Suasana yang begitu hangat.

Festival itu sebenarnya bukan perayaan khusus, hokage saja yang tiba-tiba mencetuskan ingin membuat sebuah festival untuk anak-anak. Maka itu hampir semua permainan anak-anak didirikan di sini, seperti ada arena memancing, menangkap belut, sampai kereta-keretaan. Bahkan ada juga bianglala mini yang memang pendek, tinggal bongkar pasang dan yang duduk pun hanya boleh anak-anak dengan satu orangtua. Naruto pun melihat di salah satu bilik bianglala itu duduk sang hokage bersama cucunya. Melihat suasana kekeluargaan dan hangat itu membuatnya ingin tersenyum, walaupun sedikit sedih juga mengingat tak ada keluarga yang akan menunggunya pulang, atau ikut bermain dengannya seperti sang hokage.

Sendirian... yah, benar. Sampai sekarang entah kenapa ia masih merasa sendirian. Setelah masuk tim 7 dan bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, juga Kakashi, ia memang tidak merasa begitu sendirian. Mereka sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri. Tapi sejak Sasuke dan Sakura merubah hubungan mereka dari sahabat menjadi tingkatan yang lebih tinggi, Naruto tidak bisa tidak merasa diabaikan. Bukan begitu juga sih... karena mereka pun masih perhatian dan dekat padanya. Hanya saja mengingat mereka berdua sudah punya hubungan khusus... ia menjadi...

Ah, sudahlah.

Seperti ada yang hilang... seperti _masih _ada yang hilang.

Iruka sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri, Sasuke dan Sakura seperti saudaranya, Kakashi oomnya yang bijak dan mesum (Naruto langsung ditendang hingga beberapa meter ketika mengatakan itu, karena Kakashi menolak dipanggil 'oom', walau katanya ia tersanjung juga), semua seperti keluarganya. Apa ia egois jika...

...merasa iri ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya bersama?

Jadi, _'sesuatu' _yang hilang itu apa?

"Oi, Naruto!"

Seruan Sakura mengembalikan pikiran Naruto ke dunia nyata. Di sampingnya Sakura memandangnya setengah cemas setengah lega.

"Uuugh, kirain kau kenapa-kenapa!" Sakura mengelus dadanya. Melihat itu Naruto nyengir sambil menggodanya.

"Sakura-chan mengkhawatirkanku ya? Tenang sajaaa, aku baik-baik saja kok!"

_Bletak_! "Baka! Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang malang sambil meringis. "Sakura-chan kasar sekali sih... tidak lihat ya, temanmu yang malang ini sedang sakit?"

"Eeeeh? Sakit? Sakit apa?" raut wajah Sakura langsung menjadi khawatir. Jadi panik, karena jitakannya tadi kan lumayan kencang.

Bocah—_pemuda _itu nyengir lebar, "Tuh, Saku-chan khawatir lagi kaaan?"

"Ap—_uuugh_!" sungut Sakura yang sadar kalau dipermainkan. Tapi dalam hati ia memang tidak bisa memungkiri perhatiannya pada Naruto, karena ia pun sudah dianggap saudara laki-laki sendiri oleh Sakura.

"Sakura,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke membawa sekotak takoyaki di tangannya. Melompat, ia berkata, "Sasuke-kun! Arigatou, takoyakinya," ia tersenyum lagi, memandang kotak berbau lezat itu dengan antusias.

Si pemuda Uchiha memalingkan wajahnya yang sekilas memerah melihat senyuman manis sang Haruno, sebelum berkata—masih tanpa ekspresi, "Aku membelinya bukan untukmu,"

"He? Lalu? Masa kau mau memakannya sendirian? Itu 12 potong lho!"

"Hn."

"Aaargh, Sasuke-kun! Bagi," tuntut Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bleh! Siapa tadi yang menolak membagi permen kapasnya untuk temannya tercinta ini?" potong Naruto tiba-tiba, berkacak pinggang dengan mata menyipit.

"Tapi kan pada akhirnya kau kubagi juga!" sergah Sakura.

"Iyaaaa, tapi kan _setelah _aku merengek-rengek," Naruto terus saja membantah. Melirik kotak takoyaki yang masih berada di tangan Sasuke, matanya mulai berbinar. "Teme! Tadi kan kau bilang tidak membelinya untuk Sakura-chan, naaah mendingan buatku saja!" ia menggapai kotak itu.

Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat. Dengan lihai ia memindahkan kotak itu ke kanan, membuat Naruto hanya menggapai udara. Ia berkata sedikit ketus, "Ini buat Sakura!" dan menyadari kesalahannya, ia memalingkan wajah, setengah malu setengah kesal.

Kunoichi berambut pink itu berbinar. "Ini untukku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Terserah." jawab Sasuke yang masih tidak memandang Sakura. Ia mengangsurkan kotak itu ke pangkuan sang gadis, disambut dengan seruan "yaaaay" dari Sakura. Bibirnya pun tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan situasi romantis, _lovey-dovey _seperti itu memutuskan untuk mengganggu mereka, iseng. Lagian, ia merasa seperti pihak luar! Memang iya sih... tapi tetap saja kan. Jadi dengan santai ia menempatkan diri di antara Sasuke dan Sakura—hingga posisi duduk mereka kini menjadi Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura.

"Dobe," desis Sasuke berbahaya, sepertinya ia tidak rela dipisahkan dari kunoichi itu.

"Ya?" Naruto memandangnya nyengir, berusaha tampak tidak bersalah.

"Kau—"

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menoleh ke kiri, "ada rumah hantu di sana, apa kau mau masuk?"

"Hn."

"Kudengar seram sekali, Ino saja menjerit sampai kedengeran keluar. Padahal Shikamaru di sebelahnya tampak santai-santai saja. Aku jadi penasaran.."

"Habiskan dulu takoyakimu,"

"Ya, yaaa. Kau mau, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan di lutut. Bleh, sekarang mereka berdua bicara di _belakang punggungnya_. Ia benar-benar mengganggu ya? Huff, tidak enak juga jadi obat nyamuk begini. Lagi-lagi, perasaan kehilangan itu membuncah di dadanya. Apa...? Apa yang hilang? Kalau begini jadi bingung sendiri, dan ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan aneh di dadanya itu.

Memutar pandangannya, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal di antara kerumunan orang. Wajahnya berubah cerah, itu Hinata! Ia membuka mulut, hendak berteriak menyapanya. Tapi, ia berhenti.

Di samping gadis lembut itu, berdiri sesosok lagi yang sedang nyengir. Mereka sibuk mengobrol, dan tampaknya tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka buru-buru menyingkir ketika gerombolan genin lewat, dan setelah itu mereka menghilang.

Naruto tertegun. Tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya.

_Kiba dan Hinata-chan?_

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri. Kehilangan. _Muncul lagi... _Naruto meringis kecil. Mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan, ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sahabatnya sudah tidak ada.

"He?" gumamnya, sebelum menoleh ke segala arah. Kepalanya berhenti begitu melihat Sasuke sudah pindah ke depan Sakura, sedikit membungkuk, sedang melumat bibir sang kunoichi—

"Hiiiiiii? Oi, Teme! Jangan sembarangan melakukan begitu di depan umum dong!" Naruto mengkeret menjauh.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto dengan sorot terganggu. "Dobe," katanya. "Pergi."

"Heee? Kejam! Mengusir sahabatnya sendiri!" protes Naruto, dalam hatinya merasa kecewa juga diabaikan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu kalau ucapan Sasuke tadi tidak benar-benar berarti begitu. Yah...

"Ya sudah, sudah. Silahkan bermesraan lagi. Maaf ya jadi obat nyamuk," Naruto melemparkan satu cengiran lagi sebelum berjalan pergi, meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Sakura mendesah, "Naruto..." Dalam hatinya ia merasa kasihan juga melihat salah satu sahabatnya seperti itu. Tidak enak juga mengabaikan Naruto padahal ia sendiri memang ingin berduaan selayaknya pasangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Yang dibutuhkan bocah itu sebenarnya hanyalah seseorang yang 'berarti' untuk melengkapinya. Seperti Sakura, ia melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang melembut, gadis yang biasa saja, tapi mempunyai pengaruh yang begitu besar sehingga sanggup membuatnya mengabaikan dendam yang ia tanam dari kecil. Entah kekuatan apa yang gadis itu miliki, karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan keinginan Sasuke itu.

Dan yang Naruto butuhkan adalah 'seseorang' seperti yang Sasuke miliki sekarang.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap.

Dari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar sekitar stan makanan, membaui makanan lezat tanpa membelinya. Kantongnya memang sudah sangat menipis, keuangannya benar-benar sekarat. Kini uangnya pun tinggal 15 ryo.

Karena itulah ia sejak tadi muterin stan makanan. Siapa tahu ada yang berbaik hati memberinya makan. Dan ternyata tanpa diduga rencana tidak jelasnya itu berhasil.

"Naruto!"

Cowok berambut kuning itu langung mendongak dengan mata bersinar penuh harapan. Apalagi ketika yang memanggilnya adalah Ayame, anak dari Paman Teuchi dari Ichiraku. Untuk berpartisipasi di festival ini, Ayame membuka stan ramen kecil, sementara Paman Teuchi tetap berjaga di Ichiraku. Dan jelas sekali terlihat kalau Ayame merasa terganggu melihat Naruto mondar-mandir di depan stannya. Dan ia sudah tahu gerak-gerik cowok itu yang pasti akan berakhir dengan: minta ramen gratis.

Tapi karena Ayame adalah gadis yang baik dan tahu balas budi—ia masih mengingat ketika Naruto menyelamatkannya ketika ia diganggu para bandit beberapa minggu lalu, dan walaupun Paman Teuchi sudar berkali-kali berterima kasih pada Naruto dan bahkan memperbolehkannya makan ramen gratis selama seminggu, Ayame merasa ia belum membalas budi dengan caranya sendiri. Ia pun merasa sedikit kasihan, jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia panggil cowok itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah duduk manis di bangku sambil menyantap ramen yang uenaaak _fresh _buatan Ayame.

Sambil meneguk kuah dan menyumpit sepotong telur, Naruto bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Sementara Ayame hanya mendengarkan sambil mengelap mangkuk-mangkuk yang bertumpuk untuk pelanggan berikutnya.

"...dan aku diusir oleh Sasuke. Emang dasar teman yang jahaaaat!" keluh Naruto setengah bergurau. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Trus... oiya. Aku tadi melihat Kiba... dengan Hinata-chan,"

Kata-kata itu membuat Ayame mengangkat alisnya.

"Hmmm," Naruto terdiam, tatapannya seperti berpikir keras, "menurut Ayame-neechan mereka berkencan tidak?"

Ayame mengangkat alisnya semakin tinggi. Tidak biasanya Naruto membicarakan cewek lain selain satu-satunya perempuan di timnya, Sakura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menjadi senyuman geli juga penasaran.

"Hm? Aku sih tidak tahu," Ayame berkata santai, "tapi wajar mereka dekat, mereka kan setim,"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Ia sempat bengong juga, heran kenapa dadanya terasa lebih _lega _begitu mendengarnya. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk mangkuk ramennya, masih gelisah juga kenapa perasaan yang ada di dadanya tidak hilang-hilang.

"Nee-chan, kok dadaku sering nyeri ya?" tanya Naruto, "apalagi tadi waktu melihat _mereka_, langsung kayak ada yang meremas jantungku,"

Ayame menggeleng pelan, senyum kecil nan geli tersungging di bibirnya. _Dasar tidak peka, _pikirnya. _Ia tidak sadar sedang jatuh cinta... khas Naruto sekali. Yah, lebih baik tidak memberitahunya, biarkan saja dia mencari tahu sendiri_.

Berpura-pura tidak tahu, Ayame mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu. Mungkin gara-gara kau keseringan makan ramen instan jadi begitu kali,"

"UAPA? Berarti aku sakit? Gara-gara..." Naruto menelan ludah horor, "_...ramen_...?"

"TIDAAAAAAAK! Hidupku hancuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!"

.

.

.

.

Bersungut-sungut karena menyadari tadi ia ditipu sang putri pembuat ramen, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menerobos kerumunan orang, sampai ia berhadapan dengan:

_**Rumah Hantu**_

_**Ikutilah! Perjalanan mengerikan bersama kami**_

_**Kami akan mengantar anda memasuki mimpi terburuk anda!**_

_**1 Orang: 20 ryo**_

_**Khusus untuk para pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta di luar sana: 15 ryo**_

Rumah hantu itu sepertinya menjadi yang paling ramai. Pasangan-pasangan keluar-masuk; ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang begitu santai ketika masuk—lalu kebakaran jenggot waktu keluar, ada yang panik ketika masuk—pingsan waktu keluar (?), ada juga yang histeris jerit-jerit ketika masuk—malah tertawa-tawa ketika keluar.

Naruto cengok sendiri melihat ekspresi para pengunjung itu. Ia menjadi tambah penasaran. Tapi... biaya satu orang 20 ryo! Ia kurang 5 ryo. Blah, sepertinya ia harus merayu si penjaganya agar diperbolehkan masuk...

"E-eh...?"

Cowok berambut kuning itu memandang ke sebelah kanannya. Tepat menabrak lengannya adalah gadis indigo berambut panjang yang meringis kaget. Naruto melebarkan matanya, lalu menarik Hinata ke pinggir ketika segerombolan orang lewat.

"Hinata-chan?" sapa Naruto akhirnya. Tangannya masih merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata ke dadanya, yang disadari oleh gadis itu. Sang Hyuuga mulai memerah, dan Naruto yang sudah sadar apa yang ia lakukan, melepaskan rengkuhannya dengan wajah yang juga memerah.

"N-naruto-kun..." kata Hinata pelan.

"Di mana Kiba?" tanya Naruto melayangkan pandangan ke segala arah.

"E-eng... aku terpisah dari Kiba-kun... waktu ia ingin membelikanku sosis tusuk, aku melihat ada seorang anak yang menangis.. benang layang-layangnya copot ternyata... jadi kubantu. Setelah itu aku tidak melihat Kiba-kun lagi, dan aku akhirnya sampai di sini," jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu sambil mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, ia berkata, "Sifat penolongmu itu tidak berubah ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Nng..." pipi Hinata berubah merah. Ia mendongak. "T-tapi, darimana Naruto-kun tahu aku datang bersama Kiba-kun...?"

"A-ah, itu..." Naruto mendadak gelagapan, gugup sendiri melihat ekspresi Hinata yang pipinya masih memerah, "aku melihat kalian berdua tadi, tapi saat aku mau menyapa, kalian sudah pergi."

"O-oh, begitu..." Hinata menunduk.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Suasana canggung pun melanda keduanya.

Berusaha mencairkan keadaan, Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya—

"Oi, kau mau masuk apa tidak? Ada yang ngantre nih!" sela seorang penjaga rumah hantu tersebut.

Mereka berdua melihat sekeliling, dan baru menyadari kalau mereka berdiri pas di depan pintu masuk.

Melihat kembali papan rumah hantu itu, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto. Nyengir, ia menyerahkan 15 ryo terakhir kepunyaannya kepada si penjaga, "Satu untuk kami!"

"N-naruto-kun..." kata Hinata ketakutan, tangannya menggenggam ujung kaus Naruto, "a-aku tidak—"

"Ayolah Hinata-chaan, ini pasti akan menyenangkan kok!" bujuk Naruto ceria.

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun..."

"'Percayalah padaku, semuanya pasti akan berlalu dengan satu kedipan mata," Naruto menjentikkan jari. Melihat gadis di sampingnya terus gemetar ketakutan begitu, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk membungkuk dan berbisik:

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan... Kau tidak sendirian kok, ada aku. Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama, ya?" napas hangat Naruto menyentuh telinga dan leher Hinata, membuatnya semerah tomat. Jemari Naruto meraih jemari Hinata, memberikan cengiran meyakinkan, sebelum memasuki pintu hitam itu.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa jantungnya sendiri berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desember 27...

.

(Hinata)

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-sama,"

Berkali-kali ucapan itu diulang oleh beberapa anggota klan yang hadir. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk berterima kasih sambil tersenyum.

Ya, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Sekarang ia genap berumur 18 tahun. Usia yang, yah sudah bisa untuk dinikahkan. Hari ini Hinata pun didandani cantik sekali. Memakai kimono berwarna putih lavender yang cocok dengan matanya, bercorak kupu-kupu berwarna indigo gelap seperti rambutnya. Wajahnya yang pucat pun dipulas sedikit, rambutnya disanggul rendah dengan jepitan bunga lili. Entah untuk apa ia didandani menjadi secantik ini, apakah untuk menarik perhatian para pria, entahlah.

Hinata menyesap teh hijaunya sesaat sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi kepada orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

Uagh, padahal ia sudah tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, kimono yang ia pakai, bahkan suasana keluarganya yang... entahlah. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Tapi ia buru-buru menghapus firasat itu. Sehabis ini ia akan menemui Kiba dan Shino yang katanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan makan di restoran rekomendasi Kiba. Setelah itu... mungkin ia bisa bertemu Naruto.

Memikirkan cowok yang terus menjadi pujaan hatinya sejak kecil itu membuatnya tersipu malu. Ia menjadi tak sabar ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"...seperti yang kita semua ketahui, putri sulung saya sudah berumur cukup dewasa untuk menjalani tradisi turun temurun dari klan Hyuuga," suara dalam Hyuuga Hiashi memecahkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya, memarahi dirinya sendiri karena melamun.

Wajah Hinata memucat begitu tahu apa yang dikatakan sang ayah selanjutnya.

.

.

"Tradisi turun temurun klan Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya masih sepucat tadi, mata lavendernya meredup dan menyorot sedih. Seperti pasrah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Ini benar-benar..." Kiba mengepalkan tangan kesal, "perjodohan untuk gadis Hyuuga di usia 18? Bah! Ini konyol sekali! Tradisi macam apa itu? Tentunya kau menolak kan, Hinata?"

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng pelan. Begitu lemas. Cowok bertato di sampingnya mendesah keras.

"A—"

"Kau kan tahu bagaimana Hyuuga-san itu, Kiba," potong Shino, ikut angkat bicara. "Keras dan tidak bisa dibantah."

"Tapi bukan berarti Hinata harus menjadi korbannya juga dong? Ia kan gadis biasa yang tidak perlu perjodohan-perjodohan segala!" bela Kiba berapi-api.

"A-aku tidak bisa melawan Otou-sama, Kiba-kun..." kata Hinata lirih. Semua terdiam. Hening.

Kiba yang duluan memecahkan keheningan. "Tapi apa kau mau hidup bersama orang, terkungkung begitu, orang yang tidak kau cintai—atau bahkan tidak kenal sama sekali! Di pesta ulang tahunmu kemarin itu baru ajang perkenalan kan? Kau masih bisa membatalkannya!"

_Membatalkan._

Betapa inginnya Hinata melakukan itu. Ingin sekali ia menolak—melawan, apa saja untuk menghentikannya. Ia tidak ingin, sungguh, membayangkan sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi, cukup satu pandangan tajam dari Hiashi sudah membuatnya mundur ketakutan. Karena sejak dulu ia sudah sangat menghormati dan takut pada ayahnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun tampaknya ia tidak juga memuaskan Hiashi.

Menolak... bagaimana caranya?

Kalau sudah menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini, Hinata ingin melawan untuk keyakinannya. Ia ingin bebas memilih dengan cinta, bukan dengan perjodohan macam tradisi itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Pujaan hatinya, cintanya dari kanak-kanak, orang yang selalu menjadi inspirasi dan membuatnya kagum. Apa ia harus melepaskannya dan kembali pada takdir yang menunggunya, dengan calon pilihan ayahnya? Apa—apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ingin menolak.

Ingin terbang dengan sayapnya sendiri.

Tapi melawan ayahnya sendiri... ayah yang tak pernah puas dengan dirinya... ayah yang dingin, kaku, keras. Semua keinginannya—apa yang ingin ia katakan, langsung luntur begitu memandang ke lavender ayahnya. Ia akan terus meringkuk, menghindari tatapan Hiashi, dan _selamanya _akan begitu. Tidak, tidak. Kalau ia ingin berubah, ia harus menghadapi ayahnya. Kalau ia ingin terbang dengan sayapnya sendiri, ia harus bisa... Sayangnya, sifat awalnya kembali lagi.

Pasrah.

"A-aku..." kata Hinata sedikit gemetar. Matanya tidak melihat sosok berambut kuning yang sedang nyengir penuh semangat sudah berada di depan pintu restoran, bersiap meneriakkan selamat ulang tahun.

"—Otou-sama... bilang, pesta p-pertunanganku diadakan sebulan lagi..."

Dan sosok itu membeku.

.

.

.

.

_Sebulan..._

_Tinggal sebulan sebelum aku bertunangan_

_Kemudian tinggal beberapa langkah sebelum menikah. Mengikat hubungan dengan pria, yang bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekali..._

_Semuanya belum terlambat sekarang... _

_Aku tahu._

_Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bahkan menatap Otou-sama saja aku tidak bisa... apalagi melawannya?_

_Naruto-kun... bagaimana denganmu? Apa aku harus melepasmu?_

_._

_._

_Dua minggu berlalu..._

_Sebulan ini digunakan untuk 'mengenal satu sama lain'. Dia, calon tunanganku ini pendiam.. tidak ceria dan energik seperti Naruto-kun... dia juga sangat sopan. Bahkan aku dibuat canggung karenanya... tapi bukankah dari dulu aku ini memang canggung?_

_Saat kita berjalan keliling desa pun ia hanya diam, paling bertanya satu-dua kali. Sehabis itu perjalanan kami lanjutkan dengan keheningan. Bukan jenis keheningan nyaman yang kurasakan jika bersama Naruto-kun ketika ia sedang tidak bicara. Keheningan ini... begitu aneh, dan sekali lagi, canggung._

_Tak ada perubahan perasaan sama sekali terhadapnya, calon tunanganku itu. Berdebar-debar, semua itu hanya kurasakan jika bersama Naruto-kun... bahkan sampai sekarang. _

_Bimbang._

_Bingung._

_Itu yang kurasakaan... _

_Naruto-kun masih bercanda dan tertawa-tawa, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di tawanya..._

_._

_._

_Seminggu lagi sudah berlalu._

_Waktu sepertinya begitu cepat, karena sekarang benar-benar tepat seminggu sebelum hari pertunanganku. Semuanya direncanakan begitu matang, persiapan bahkan sudah dimulai dari sekarang. Aku heran juga, kalau untuk tunangan saja sudah begini, apalagi menikah? Tapi aku tak seharusnya heran. Aku sudah melihat beberapa anggota klan menikah, dan semuanya benar-benar mewah. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan mengalaminya sendiri..._

_Tak ada perkembangan sedikit pun bersama calon tunanganku. Ia lebih sering membaca buku atau melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan dalam rumah. Sementara aku... aku hanya berdiam di rumah, merajut syal atau hanya memandangi jendela. _

_Aku teringat akan Naruto-kun..._

_Semuanya, tawanya, suaranya, gerakannya; semuanya membuatku terpesona. Dari dulu malah. _

_Dan... apakah ini hanya perasaanku, atau Naruto-kun menjauh?_

_._

_._

_5 hari yang sibuk._

_Semuanya bekerja untuk pertunanganku. Kimono dipilih, riasan disiapkan, cincin tersedia, semuanya sudah lengkap. Yang kurang hanya hatiku. _

_Aku ingin meringkuk di pojokan, seperti waktu kecil. Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Aku tidak mau..._

_Naruto-kun tampak semakin menjauh. _

_Seperti menghindariku..._

_Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Apa... salahku?_

_Ah, aku ini memang payah. Ingin menolak, tapi tidak bisa. Aku juga egois. Jika aku menolaknya, maka nama keluargaku akan tercoreng, dan Otou-sama tambah marah padaku. Semua akan kecewa. Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak mendapat apa-apa._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begini? Kami-sama... _

_._

_._

Hinata berjalan lesu di taman. Kakinya menginjak rerumputan yang masih basah, mata lavendernya mengawasi bagaimana rumput-rumput itu menusuk-nusuk sendalnya.

Hari sudah sore. Matahari mulai turun, langit berubah warna menjadi oranye. Hari ini sungguh muram, sepagian hujan mengguyur desa, dan awan mendung menggantung. Jalanan sepi, orang-orang tampaknya lebih memilih berteduh di rumah. Tapi lain bagi Hinata. Ia merasa sedikit sumpek di dalam kediaman Hyuuga yang luas. Ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat persiapan untuk pesta pertunangannya besok.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Menenangkan pikiran.

Taman Konoha sebenarnya kecil. Berbentuk bundar dan dikelilingi pepohonan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kolam buatan dan bangku-bangku untuk duduk. Taman kecil itu seringkali dikunjungi para murid akademi, ataupun para remaja yang ingin menenangkan pikiran seperti dirinya.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Kakinya masih melangkah, kini tanpa arah. Ketika ia mendongak, ia sudah sampai di kolam buatan, hanya selangkah sebelum ia mengenai air. Mundur, Hinata menatap air bening itu dengan pandangan rileks. Menyenangkan melihat air, ataupun mendengar suara gemericik air. Dari dulu air selalu membuatnya lebih tenang. Hinata mundur lagi, dan merebahkan diri di atas rumput sambil bersender ke sebuah pohon. Tangannya memeluk erat lututnya, dan butir-butir bening menuruni lavendernya.

Beberapa menit setelah ia menangis tanpa suara, ia mendengar gemerisik dari sebelah kiri.

Matanya langsung terbuka, waspada. Badannya kembali rileks begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang, tapi matanya terpaku.

"Hinata-chan?" sapa Naruto, mata birunya melebar. Yang disapa masih membeku.

"N-naruto-kun..." bisik gadis itu pelan.

Naruto menelan rasa nyeri di dadanya sementara menempatkan diri di sebelah Hinata. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau ngapain di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau siap-siap untuk besok?" tanya Naruto, masih memaksakan senyum.

Hinata semakin memeluk erat kedua lututnya, menunduk dalam-dalam. Rupanya satu desa sudah mendengar berita ini... "A-aku ingin keluar sebentar," ia beralasan. Suaranya sudah gemetar.

Menoleh, Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Hinata untuk memecahkan suasana sendu itu, berpura-pura ceria. "Heiii, jangan lesu gitu dong. Kau harusnya senang kan?"

'_Seandainya kau tahu, Naruto-kun,' _pikir Hinata pahit. Ia memaksakan satu senyum yang tidak meyakinkan.

Diam sesaat. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Suara halus Hinata terdengar, "N-naruto-kun..." ia berkata, wajahnya masih menunduk di antara kedua lututnya, "j-jika kau dipaksa melakukan sesuatu, tapi kau tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menjawab, "Ya tentu saja aku akan menolak," katanya tanpa beban.

'_Inginnya juga begitu...'_

"T-tapi... misalnya jika kau menolak, tentu akan ada konsekuensinya yang akan memengaruhi semua orang. Bukannya itu egois kalau terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri?"

"Iya sih, tapi itu terserah kau. Kalau kau ingin bahagia, ya harus berani melawan untuk dirimu sendiri. Lagian, paksaan itu tidak enak. Tapi lihat dulu keadaannya,tergantung paksaan dalam hal apa. Kita memang tidak boleh egois, sekali-sekali harus mentingin orang lain karena belum tentu semuanya tentang kita, kan. Tapi ada juga saatnya kita harus melawan demi kepentingan diri sendiri. Jangan biarkan orang-orang mengatur hidup kita, karena kita kan berhak bahagia juga," kata Naruto panjang lebar. Sesaat kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir, "Wah, aku nggak nyangka bisa ngomong kayak gitu. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi bijak begini ya?"

Kata-kata terakhir Naruto membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.. Bibirnya mulai naik membentuk senyum kecil yang sudah lama tak terlihat.

"B-bagaimana caranya menolak...?" Hinata bertanya lagi, halus.

Naruto memandang Hinata bingung, "Ya tolak saja! Bilang kalau kau tidak mau. Kalau perlu sambil teriak-teriak luapkan kemarahanmu, gampang kan?"

"Tapi... aku kan..." suara Hinata semakin kecil, "—t-takut... omonganku tidak dianggap... lalu—"

"Hei, kau masa sudah lupa sama yang kukatakan dulu?" sela Naruto, "aku yakin kau bisa menjadi kuat jika kau mau! Kalau kau yakin pada sesuatu, bahkan kau bisa menyentuh bintang! Kau bisa terbang dengan sayapmu sendiri, karena kau memang _mampu_. Nah, sekarang tinggal ngomong saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan. Pasti bisa!"

Hinata memerah sedikit melihat semangatnya Naruto. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemuda berambut jabrik itu... membuatnya ingin selalu berada di suasana nyaman ini. Tapi dalam hati ia masih tidak yakin..

"Hinata-chan, udah gelap nih. Ayo kuantar pulang," Naruto beranjak berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan pipi memerah, Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Langkah-langkah mereka yang seirama menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar.

Hinata tidak ingin berpisah dari suasana ini. Ia ingin terus bersama _dia_, dan menikmatinya berdua.

Ketika langkah-langkah mereka berhenti di depan gerbang besar Hyuuga, Hinata masih menunduk. Naruto menelan ludahnya pahit, sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah sampai," ia berkata setengah nyengir. Gadis itu masih tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan," kata Naruto lagi. Ia terdiam sesaat melihat cairan bening menuruni mata lavender gadis itu. Tangannya ragu-ragu, tapi bergerak juga menghapus aliran itu.

Berkata pelan, Naruto berkata, "Masuklah," lalu, "istirahat untuk besok,"

Kata-kata itu menyentak Hinata. Ia mengangguk, "A-arigatou, Naruto-kun," lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu kediamannya.

Sebelum Hinata benar-benar masuk, suara dalam laki-laki itu menembus pendengarannya.

"Yang diperlukan hanya sedikit keberanian, Hinata-chan..."

.

.

.

Hari ini.

Hinata memandang cermin di hadapannya dengan termangu. Kimono ungu bermotif burung bangau putih yang sangat indah melapisi kulitnya. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas dan ditahan dengan sirkam. Wajahnya pun dipulas dengan cantik.

Melihat bayangannya sendiri begitu, Hinata merasa...

Ah.

Ia menepis perasaan itu. Benaknya masih memikirkan percakapannya dengan Naruto kemarin. Salah satu bagian dirinya ingin melakukannya—membantah. Tapi apa ia siap? Bagaimana, bagaimana jika semuanya malah tidak berjalan dengan semestinya? Otou-sama... akan kecewa, seluruh klan akan kecewa.

Pilihan. Memilih.

Apa yang harus ia pilih? Membantah—menolak, lalu berlari ke Naruto—tapi... belum tentu ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan_nya_. Kalau Naruto hanya... menganggapnya teman? Bukannya semuanya akan jadi sia-sia juga?

Hinata menghela napas. Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Memakai _geta_, ia terus berjalan hingga ke luar gerbang rumahnya. Di dalam rumahnya sudah datang seluruh klan, tinggal menunggu keluarga dari calon tunangannya. Lagipula ia ingin bertemu teman-temannya sebentar.

Di luar, sudah berkumpul mantan tim 8, Sakura, Sasuke, dan... Naruto. Entah yang lain ke mana. Hinata menghampiri mereka dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. Yang pertama melihatnya adalah Sakura, ia langsung berlari memeluknya dan berkata, "kau tidak apa-apa?" padanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Kiba juga menghampirinya, bertanya hal yang sama, dan lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sepanjang ngobrol-ngobrol itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak berbicara. Hanya sekedar tersenyum kecil, mengangguk, menggeleng. Tindakan yang sangat mirip dengan seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang mendadak menjadi pendiam.

Lalu tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang.

Hinata menoleh, terkejut melihat Naruto menariknya menjauh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan pipinya kembali memerah—sama seperti dulu.

Ketika mereka sudah agak jauh dari gerombolan itu, Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Hinata-chan..." mulainya. Suaranya dalam dan serak, sorot matanya terlihat... 'terluka'.

Gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak terisak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia meremas pelan tangan Hinata.

"Kau bahagia... kan?"

Hinata lemas. Bulir-bulir bening sudah mengumpul di sudut matanya, bibirnya sudah membuka...

"Hinata-sama!"

Ia berhenti.

"Anda dipanggil masuk, sudah akan dimulai,"

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya, tersenyum kecil. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Lalu dengan kekanakkan Naruto mendorongnya menjauh, sambil melambaikan tangan. "Daaah," katanya.

Hinata menangis sambil tertawa. Ia mengusap air di sudut matanya dan berjalan masuk.

Sesuatu di dadanya berputar-putar. Melihat keluarga calon tunangannya sudah duduk di sudut ruangan, membuatnya tambah sesak. Calon tunangannya yang juga memakai atribut tradisional, duduk di tengah ruangan. Hiashi sendiri duduk di hadapannya, wajahnya tetap dingin dan kaku.

_Tidak..._

Hinata berjalan sepelan mungkin hingga ia duduk di samping lelaki itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat sendu, kini ia terlihat seperti boneka tak bernyawa.

_Aku tidak ingin..._

Suara Hiashi yang memulai acara itu seperti teredam. Hinata tak dapat mendengar apa pun, hanya suara berdenging di telinganya, dan degupan jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Kepalanya pening, matanya buram, berkunang-kunang.

_Apa..._

Hinata masih memandang kosong. Tubuhnya benar-benar kacau, semua organnya seperti memberontak. Matanya yang berkunang-kunang benar-benar menghalangi, dan setiap kali ia mengerjapkan mata... Buram. Tambah buram. Semakin buram.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Hinata ingin menjerit tidak tahan. Postur tubuhnya tetap kaku, walau badannya seperti menyerang dirinya sendiri dari dalamnya. Dan ia teringat—

_Yang diperlukan hanyalah sedikit keberanian..._

"Tidak..." bisiknya. Lalu, seakan memantapkan, ia berkata lagi, "Tidak."

Hiashi menghentikan ucapannya. Kini satu ruangan terdiam.

"Hinata," Hiashi berkata dengan nada rendah, memperingatkan putrinya.

"A-aku... Otou-sama, aku menolak pertunangan ini," ia berkata, sedikit gemetar. Mata Hiashi menajam, mengintimidasinya. Satu ruangan seakan menahan napas, menunggu reaksi sang kepala Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata, jangan bicara dan kita lanjutkan lagi," ia berkata, dalam. Suaranya berubah dingin.

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng, sebuah keyakinan baru muncul dari dalam dadanya. Suaranya menjadi tegas, mantap.

"Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, Otou-sama,"

BRAK

"Hinata..." geram Hiashi. Pandangan dinginnya mengarah pada putrinya, dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat mata lavender yang identik dengannya malah berkerut, tidak takut dengan tatapannya. Padahal biasanya Hinata akan tunduk, hormat, dan menerima.

"Aku tidak ingin bertunangan—menikah, tanpa cinta," Hinata tidak memutuskan pandangan terhadap ayahnya.

Dua lavender beradu.

"Kau... tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kau akan melanjutkan pertunangan ini, kau akan mematuhi perintah ayahmu," suara dingin Hiashi bergaung. Tatapan paling mengintimidasi ia sorotkan. Ruangan itu hening. Yang lain menunduk, tidak kuat melihat pandangan Hiashi. Dalam hati mereka kagum juga dengan putri sulung Hyuuga itu, yang sampai sekarang masih memandang mata ayahnya.

"Otou-sama..." suara pelan Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

...

...

...

_Kau bisa terbang dengan sayapmu sendiri_

...

"_Aku menolak pertunangan ini,_"

Seisi ruangan terpaku.

Suara Hinata...

Suaranya... begitu tegas, mantap, penuh keyakinan, dan...

..._dingin_.

Sudut bibir Hiashi naik ke atas dengan ketertarikan. Hm. Ia selalu yakin kalau putri sulungnya itu memiliki suatu bagian dari_nya_.

Ia menurunkan bahunya dengan lebih rileks. Akhirnya. Akhirnya Hinata bisa menjadi sosok yang tegas, dan mempunyai kekuatannya sendiri. Melihat ini, Hiashi menjadi lega. Lega karena putrinya bisa menjadi sosok yang berdiri sendiri.

Lalu, dengan santai, Hiashi berkata:

"Baiklah."

.

.

Hinata berlari.

Air mata sudah meleleh dari kedua matanya, ia terisak sedikit, tak bisa menahannya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, dan ia benar-benar... lega. Perkataan ayahnya tadi seperti kunci untuk kehidupannya, dan ia sangat bersyukur. Bersyukur karena bahkan _ia _bisa melakukannya.

Ia menerobos kerumunan orang yang bingung di luar ruangan. Ia melihat teman-temannya di satu sisi, di halaman depan. Tapi ia tidak berhenti. Bahkan untuk mengusap air matanya pun tidak. Padahal pandangannya sudah buram, dan kakinya mungkin lecet karena _geta _yang ia pakai tergesek. Tapi Hinata tidak memedulikannya. Harapannya membumbung. Ia berhasil. Hinata berhasil melawan ketakutannya.

Ia terus berlari.

Ke luar gerbang.

Di mana...?

Dia...

Aku... bebas!

Sekarang aku terbang—

—dengan sayapku sendiri.

Tangannya gemetar, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Walau sebenarnya ia takut. Takut sekali.

Tapi ia melawan rasa takut itu—dan menggunakan sedikit keberanian yang _ia _berikan.

Sekelebat rambut kuning terlihat di kejauhan.

Berlari. Berlari.

Hampir sampai...

Dia menoleh, "Hinata-chan?" ia bertanya tidak percaya.

Yang ditanya masih terisak, menangis bahagia. Senyuman lega tersungging di bibirnya.

Dia masih bingung. Bertanya, "Hinata-chan, kenapa kau di sini? Kau harusnya—"

Naruto memandang ke kiri Hinata. Kiba tersenyum lebar, mengacungkan jempol. Naruto hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti, bingung pada semuanya. Sakura yang sedang menggandeng Sasuke, tertawa bersama sambil berteriak:

"Dibatalkan, BAKAAAA!"

Dan Naruto terpana.

Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk gadis di hadapannya, begitu erat hingga bisa menghancurkan tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia nyengir lebar, senyuman bahagia ia berikan. Gadis di pelukannya bersemu merah, air matanya masih membekas, dan ia tampak akan pingsan kapan saja.

Cowok itu melepaskan pelukannya, senyum lebarnya belum menghilang.

Lalu gadis indigo itu tersenyum setengah tersedu. Mata lavender lembutnya menatap mata biru sang pujaan hati.

_Yang diperlukan hanyalah sedikit keberanian..._

"N-naruto-kun..."

_...setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apa saja!_

"Aku mencintaimu..."

FIN

* * *

><p>(AN)

*ngelirik yang di atas dengan speechless*

Weeeeeeeehhhhh, 27 halaman di word -_- tadinya mau saya bagi jadi twoshot, tapi... ya gitu lah _- Apa alurnya kecepetan? Kalo iya, gomenasai m(_-_)m Oya, di sini settingnya canon, tapi Orochimaru nggak pernah ngasih tanda ke Sasuke. Jadi hidup mereka peaceful tenang gitu lah. Kalo yang kayak gitu namanya Modificated Canon kan? Gomen sekali lagi kalo salah hehe

Oke... jadi ada yang berminat ngasih review? Trims semua! :-)

-Chee-


End file.
